The Dead World/Issue 84
Walking through the slightly lit up camp due to all the lights on with a smile on his face Frank thought about all that had happened in this night which caused him to smile even more about how it all had played out. Yes Bradley may be dead now but that didn't matter, it just meant one less man to deal with, however what did matter was the fact Bradley had managed to kill Lily one of the lesbians girls before he died. Although this smile soon faded when he passed Harris's RV and heard some kind of discussion going on so slowly and quietly he sneaked up to one of the windows to hear what they was talking about, unfortunately he heard his name being mentioned. Listening to their plans, Frank could quickly tell that at least one of them was planning to kill him and would probably see it through as he sounded angry. As if to confirm the angry fact, Anthony came storming out of the RV and headed away from him, his back turned. Knowing he couldn't be killed by some bitch, Frank followed him carefully and quickly, hiding around corners as Anthony headed over to Frank's tent with a angry movement making Frank scoff. Did the man really think he could surprise him if he was stomping around like an elephant? Getting out his knife, Frank looked towards Anthony who was just about to look in Frank's tent. He could run up to the man and end his life just like that and no one would notice because he could hide the body in his tent. However just as he was about to round the corner, a little girl came in between them and walked to her tent making Anthony turn around and Frank to dive for cover before running off quickly knowing Anthony would've at least seen something move through the dark. He had to get out of this camp soon.... ---- When thinking about what he would be awoken to in the morning, the last thing Harris expected was hearing his camp's residents outside his RV demanding that he come outside and answer their questions. He could also hear Angelica trying to calm them down and make them aware that it wasn't Harris's fault which made him regret what he had said to her before. He'd been an asshole to her and here she was still defending him. Sighing as he ran his hands over his head he decided it was best to deal with this now rather than later and got out of bed before getting dressed and heading to the RV door, finally opening it and was greeted by a load of angry residents. As soon as he walked out into the open camp site he was bombarded by questions from different people and Angelica tried to answer them for him but he soon moved her aside so he could talk to them all directly. "look, I know your all confused and want answers so if you'll all be quiet for just a minute, I'll tell you what's going on, ok?" Harris asked and in response everyone quieted down as they eagerly waited for his explanation making him take a deep breath before speaking again. "Bradley was a traitor to this camp, he had tried to kills Will's group numerous times and even once tried to kill Angelica here and managed to kill some of our own people, our friends" Harris stated shocking people as they didn't know how to react so he continued. "we didn't want to tell you or do anything without proof and this unfortunately led to this incident and the death of Lily, a very liked person in this community" Harris continued giving them all a sad look. However again none of them knew how to react and instead looked down sadly at the ground. They were partly understood that they didn't do anything till now but they also understood that without proof given, they probably wouldn't have believed him. Getting a nod of encouragement as well as a small smile from Angelica, Harris took a deep breath and closed his eyes in thought before stepping forward towards them and looking each of them in the eyes, one after another as he spoke. "I made a mistake, I DID but I will not let this happen again, I will not let anymore of you die because from now on I'm taking matters into my own hands and will deal with every threat as soon as it rises and for a fact I have another traitor to deal with right now" Harris finished before looking through the crowd for Frank. However when he couldn't find him he shared a confused and worried look with Angelica before he demanded that they all go back to their tents/RVs and wait until he said it was safe to come out while Angelica gathered the guards together so they could find Frank. ---- Meanwhile in the supply RV, a lone guard sat in his chair trying to stay awake as he had got all day and night duty to watch the supplies again due to the less guards they had now after the failed supply runs. However he was soon fully awoken when the door burst open causing him to stand up and aim his rifle but he didn't even get the chance to gasp in shock as Frank soon snapped the man's neck before letting the body fall to the floor. Frank could remember the guard's name was Bryan or something like that but it didn't matter like it didn't matter Frank had just killed him. He needed to protect himself and no one else. Quickly shoving all kinds of food and ammo into his bag, Frank constantly checked to make sure no one was coming in as he packed until finally he saw Angelica and a few guards arriving a few RV's away so he broke one of the windows and went out that way. Now heading towards the med tent, Frank remained quiet and avoided the guards when he could, having to stab a few along the way but none of them made a noise as they went down and he remained hidden. However he knew someone would come across at least one of the bodies soon or they would at least reanimate soon and walk around camp running into someone so he had to hurry if he wanted to escape this camp.... ---- Frantically searching through camp, Angelica, Harris and Karen led the guards around as they tried to find Frank, however whether they looked they couldn't find him making them more and more worried. "you think he's already left?" Karen spoke up but they didn't have an answer. Frank could've left already but hopefully they would be lucky and he hadn't so they could kill him and finally end this. "maybe, maybe not" Angelica responded as she went around a corner of one of the RV's, her handgun drawn as she walked down the path, keeping an eye out for Frank. However before she could even react to what was going on a zombie came out of nowhere and bit the guard behind her right in the neck before another one made her stumble to the floor crawling away. luckily for her Karen and Harris quickly came to her rescue and shot the two zombies in the head before Karen quickly put the guard down as he had now died of blood loss while Harris helped Angelica up giving her a smile which was his way of telling her he was sorry but she had already forgiven him for what he had said. "hey guys" Karen said breaking the two's little moment as they turned to look at her looking down at the two zombie's bodies. "aren't they both members of our camp?...." Karen asked but she already knew she was right as the three shared a worried look. Frank was still in camp and he was causing trouble.... ---- Yawning as she tried to stay awake, Annie kept an eye on her only patient Will as he currently laid in one of the beds resting. She had deduced he would be fine he had just worked himself up so much his body shut down for a little while. Despite this she wanted to stay awake to make sure he would fine. However she kept finding her eyes closing on her own. Although this soon stopped happening when she heard the tent flap opened and got up to see Frank enter. "Frank?" she questioned but to her shock the only answer she got was him stabbing a knife straight into her stomach, making it bleed instantly and her gasp as he let the knife go resulting in her falling to the floor as she lost blood. Leaving her to die, Frank began collecting all the medical supplies he could put into his bag despite Annie's protests which caused him to chuckle, she was currently laying on the floor bleeding, what could she do to stop him? Eventually packing pretty much all of the medical supplies into his bag, Frank zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking over to her and kneeling beside her resulting in her cowering away fearing he would kill her. However all he did was reach down and pull the knife from her stomach making it bleed even more through the open wound and as he walked out he chucked her down a box of tissues from a side table. "might want to sort that out" he said with a cold smile as he gestured to her now open wound before he zipped up the flap and disappeared from her sight.... ---- Now heading to the outside of the camp, he noticed that none of the guards were in this area and must've been in the actual camp still looking for him which made him chuckle, that only made his job of escaping easier and he only had one last stop before he could go. Not even bothering to cough for Edward's attention, Frank just cut through the hermit's tent quickly with his knife before he reached in and pulled the now awake and shocked man out, pressing the knife to his throat. "where do you meet the enemy group leader?!!" Frank demanded from the man but he only looked at Frank shocked causing the old man to sigh as he moved the knife down to his chest and done a long cut against it which would've made Edward scream if Frank hadn't put his hand to the guy's mouth. "where do you meet him?!!" Frank asked again while again putting his knife back to Edward's throat and this time he got an answer after Edward took a deep breath, looking Frank dead in the eye. "about a 20 minute, north walk from here" Edward said pointing the way leading Frank to thank him before he shoved the knife deep into his throat and then again in the brain, throwing his body aside before running out of the camp and into the forest. Finally he had escaped.... Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Issues